Can't remember to forget you
by Definetelyprocrasinating
Summary: Teddy a freshman attending Boston University for her first year in medical school who seems to be bargaining for more of what she asked for struggles with her new life. Follow her thru a new journey of life where she'll be trying to survive day by day and possibly getting a new love interest! I suck at summaries but please give it a try!


**So this is my first ever fanfiction! Terribly sorry if this is bad\short or if I have any grammar errors i'm new at this :) I plan on updating this whenever I have time so hopefully once a week! *Future chapter may be smutty idk yet but if so I'll let you guys know. Anyways hope you enjoy don't forget to leave a review or any suggestion to what you would like to see in this story. :)**

**Teddy**

Beep,beep! As I wake up feeling so groggy and annoyed I shut my alarm that I personalized to one of my favourite song Thunder by Imagine Dragons and start dragging my feet out of my bed.I can't believe I'm starting college today. I decided to attend Boston University and major in medicine,I'm planning on becoming a surgeon one day.

I was probably a year older than all the freshman since I took a year off of school to spend time with my mom . My dad died from an unexpected stroke a week after my graduation. I still couldn't believe he was gone. He would've been so proud of me seeing his one and only child going to university. I always knew he was my number one fan. I thought of attending a university or college in New York but my mom knew one of my biggest dreams was to attend BU. I still feel guilty leaving her alone in New York but I know I'm making her proud.

I decided to get a dorm since my scholarship covered most of my expenses and it would be easier to live on campus rather than renting an apartment a couple of blocks away. I ended up sharing my room with this girl named Arizona. She had blonde wavy mid shoulder length hair with eyes bluer than the sky. She also had bright smile which showed off her dimples. lm not going to lie she was pretty perky and rainbow and sunshines when I first met her. But surprisingly within a few hours of getting to know Arizona I grew to like her quit a lot. I felt like she was my first real friend I've had in a while.

I slowly head to the bathroom feeling absolutely disgusted at the way I I look at myself in the mirror I can't help but feel absolutely mortified I definitely did not look cute like most girls did in the morning. After brushing my teeth, I decided to style my hair in a decent messy bun considering the fact that my hair looks greasy even tho I had washed my hair the night before. I then decided to apply some makeup putting a fair amount of concealer under my eyes,a little bit of mascara to make my long eyelashes pop even more since I looked kinda tired and to finish it off a little bit of burts bees chapstick .I head to my room to get ready, I didn't plan on going to school in my pajamas as much as I would want too . I decided go with this basic yellow, and white striped T-shirt with a pair of grey cuffed joggers and to finish the outfit I paired them with my favourite dirty white converse that I got for my 18th birthday. I don't plan on getting rid of them any time soon since I loved them way too much. For accessories I don't go to crazy and just wear some pearl earrings and a necklace with my initials on it that my dad gave me for my graduation.

"Hey don't you have early class today?"questioned Arizona.

"Euh yeah I still have 15 minutes left before I have to go." I said eating my nutrigrain bar.

"Are you sure because it's almost 8:30."

**Shit** as I look at the clock I realized it was already 8:20 and class started at 8:30,I was most likely already going to be late on my first day of school which was absolutely fantastic. I quickly grabbed my bag shoved my textbook and

Notebook inside,grabbed my keys and rushed out of my dorm.

"Have a nice day Teddy!" exclaimed Arizona with her perky voice.

I started with biology today and it was on the opposite side of campus from where my dorm was it was most likely a 20 min walk from here. I sprinted to my class as fast as I could and headed into the one of the main buildings. I checked my phone and it was already 8:45. I was out of breath sweat dripping on my face, I probably looked like an absolute hot mess. So much for putting makeup on this morning.

I entered the classroom and all eyes were on me. I put my head down and headed to the back of the class to take my seat I couldn't bear to be sitting in front of the class. I was already self conscious of the fact that I was late and couldn't help getting stared at even more.

I took my textbook out and started listening to Professor Bailey talk she was pretty short, with a gorgeous melanin skin tone and short curly hair,she definitely looked intimidating. "Ok class I expect you to read pages 104-116 by tomorrow."

"Great we already have homework on the first day!" Some guy sitting in front said.

"Mr Karev I expect you to stop talking unless you'd like to write a lovely essay on the pages you'll be reading tonight."

"no ma'am" he muttered.

"Good."

About an hour later,biology class finally ended thank _God _because I was already over this day. I quickly took my stuff and rushed out of the class. All of a sudden I collide with someone way taller than me and drop my binder on the floor where all my loose paper fell . This day couldn't get better.

" Crap! I'm sorry" I say finally looking up at the person I just collided with . He looked to be about 6 foot tall with a nice built. He had short slight curly red hair and had a nice trimmed red bear,he had piercing ocean blue eyes looking directly at my green eyes.

"No it's my fault I should've been looking wear I was going" he said smiling showing his dimples I couldn't help but smile back. He then helped me pick up my notes and handed them to me. "I-thanks" I said.

"No problem I'll see you around...umm..".

"It's Teddy" I smile shyly.

"Teddy...I like that. I'm Owen by the way" he said smiling then proceeding to shake my hand. "See you around" he said giving me à smile and waving at me he proceeded turning around and walking out of the building. "Yeah see you" I said smiling. What was wrong with me I completely eye hearted and acted completely stupid in front of some guy I met 30 seconds ago. This was going to be a long quarter!

**Well there you have it the first chapter to my story! I don't know how I feel about the ending but please let me know what you think!**


End file.
